Barrel nut reinforcements are reinforce and connect a rear rail of a vehicle to a sub-frame. The reinforcement retains the barrel nut and reinforces the sidewalls of the rear rail. The reinforcement must meet stiffness requirements and should not unnecessarily add weight.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.